


Seductress, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: None provided.





	Seductress, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: The Seductress  
Author: Femslashqueen  
Rating: R  
Character: I wrote it with someone in mind but the total lack of pronouns allows you to draw your own conclusion, comment and tell me who you think it is  
Archive: Ask first  
Spoilers: None  
Written for: daily15 word #76  
A/N: Sorry is the formatting is screwed up, dumb LJ.

**The Seductress by Femslashqueen**

  
se•duce P Pronunciation KKey (s -d s , -dy s )  
tr.v. se•duced, se•duc•ing, se•duc•â€¢ducâ€¢es   
1\. To lead away from duty, accepted principles, or proper conduct. See  
Synonyms at lure.  
2\. To induce to engage in sex.  
3\.   
a. To entice or beguile into a desired state or position.  
b. To win over; attract.

  
She smiles at the woman sitting uncomfortably three stools down from her at the dyke bar she has happened to stumble into to this night, out in the suburbs, Maryland, far enough from DC that no one would know her.

She had one goal this night, seduction, a one night stand, stress release, simple fucking, no emotional attachment, the blonde sitting nervously three seats down from her is the perfect target, she can tell that she feels out of place, unsure, it is possibly her first time here.

She closes in, introduces herself, a pseudonym, Kate, her real name is too recognizable, although her face is not, she has leant this, from experience, she has learnt the fine art of seduction, the art of wining over another, to manipulate, and then more often than not to fuck, a simple one night stand, who would have thought it would require that much effort?

The girl smiles back, introduces herself; Sarah.

The perfect target for the perfect seductress. 


End file.
